False smiles equals Jealousy
by XoXosweetkizz
Summary: Sora and Riku have been best friends since forever.But a new giggly red head named Kari moves in next to Sora. Slowly taking the clueless boy away from Riku. But Sora's idoit self doesn't realize that the battle for him has begun.And it's all out war!


New neighbors? More like Harassers.

"Awe! Riku come onnnnnnn!"

"No way."

"Why not!"

"Sora, we already seen that retarded movie a thousand times!"

"Six! And it's not retarded. It's bomb!"

"Its about a girl that sings horribly and wears a wing."

"Yeah, and dat's bomb!"

"Whatever. I don't know why you would buy that movie."

"Cause it's bombbbbbbbbbbbb!"

The sliver headed boy gave him a dumb look.

"Idiot."

"Am not!" "Jerk!" Said the brown sugar brunette sticking out his tongue with his arms crossed.

"Anyways why don't we go back to your place, said the sliver headed boy."

"Cool to see the movie?" Said the brunette excitedly.

"No." "I just sick of walking around this mall."

"Okayyy but, Roxy is there today."

"When is he not."

"Mmmkay let's go then."

The two boys walked back to the brunettes house, carrying a bag full of candy that the brunette begged the sliver headed boy to have.

"I'm home!" "I'm Home!" "I'm Homeeee!" Yelled the burette from being sugar high.

"I think he get it."

The two boys ran up stairs going into the brunettes brothers room first. Sora barged in there loudly yelling…

"Roxy!" "I'm home and brought candy!"

The dirty blonde (that was known as Roxas) was facing his TV sitting on a bean bag playing Final Fantasy 7.

"Figures," said the blonde not taking his eyes of the screen.

"I got you your candy Roxy," said the brunette throwing the candy bar at Roxas.

Roxas caught it without looking and continued to play his game.

"Okay bye."

The two boys then continued to go down to the brunettes room.

"What do you wanna do now Rikuuuu."

"I dunno."

"Man your boringgggg."

There was a sudden knock and ring at the down stairs front door.

"Coming!" Yelled the brunette.

The brunette left going back down stairs to answer the door. He opens the door.

"Hello," said the brunette awkwardly.

The girl squealed making Sora jump. "Oh, your sooooo cute!" Eeeeeee! "Um… who are you?" Asked the brunette a little scared. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said the girl running through her red hair. "I'm Kari, your new neighbor," she said giggling. "Cool nice to meet cha!"

"Sora!" "You coming back up?" said the sliver headed boy walking down the steps.

"Who's this?" Asked the sliver head who walked over to Sora. "This is Kari."

"Kari I'm Sora and this is Riku, he's my bitch." "What the hell Im not your bitch."

"Yeah huh!" Kari began to giggle.

"You two are close friends huh?" "Yupidy, yup, yup!" Said Sora joyfully. Kari smiled then glared at Riku then turned back to Sora.

"I just wanted to come hear and meet you." "My brother was suppose to come hear too, but he said he "wasn't interested." "That's okay well meet him eventually." "Ah… idea!" Yelled Sora pointing one finger in the air. "Come have dinner with us tonight at 7 o'clock today!" "You and your brother too." "Sure!" Yelled Kari immediately.

Wow! You would think any stranger/guest/new neighbor would say " Oh no I wouldn't want to be a burden". Or "Are you sure? You don't have to really." But man, a right away sure. Then again she's a teenage girl, and she looks easy.

"Yay! It'll be fun me and Riku will get to know you better!"

"Yeah fun," said Kari laughing.

Then she glanced at Riku once again.

"Umm okay, then see ya soon."

Kari walked over to Sora and embraced him.

"Uh, okay bye," said Sora trying to release Kari from him.

Then she finally let go.

"Bye-bye," Kari said with a wink then left.

"Hey thanks for coming," said Sora with a enormous smile. "Is this kid on crack?" Asked the mischievous red head with spiky hair. "Shut up", whispered the giggly red head. Of course Sora, said Kari jumping into his arms. Thanks for the invite.

Why is she all over him? Why do I care? Somehow I'm irrigated with this hoe face Kari girl being in his arms. Werrrrrrrrrid.

"Riku!" "Riku!" "You there."

"Huh? Oh yeah". "Well we're going to eat now," said Sora. "Oh okay".

"Roxy we're eating!" "Come down stairs!"

There was no answer.

"Excuse me for a sec," said Sora running up the stairs. Kari looked at Riku up and down with a bratty face. Making Riku feel uncomfortable and intimidated.

Finally Sora and Roxas came down the stairs. Roxas obviously forced.

"Everyone but Riku. This is Roxas, my bro yo!"

"Hi Roxas," said Kari with a warm smile. Instead of the other red head saying something like that as well, his eyes lit up and mouth dropped.

"Well, well, hello there," said the spiky red head moving closer to Roxas. "I'm Axel, your Roxy right?" "Roxas," said Roxas irritated." "Only Sora calls me that." "And god help me if you do."

Axel did a creepy grin. Which made Roxas take a few steps back.

Ding!

"Oh, time to eat everyone", said Sora skipping into the kitchen.

Kari skipped right behind him following him. Riku was behind them both, walking to the kitchen.

"So Roxas," said Axel rapping his arm around Roxas. How old are you kid?

"Young enough for YOU to be trialed as a pedophile pervert."

Roxas removed Axels hand and kept walking.

"Hey Roxy." "I'm not a pervert".

Axel rapped his arm around Roxas once again. Roxas stopped walking.

"Touch me again, and I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat."

"Damn… your sexy as hell," said Axel with a smile.

Roxas gave him a dirty look then continued to walk to the kitchen. Axel speed walk trying to catch up.

"Foods done and smells delicious!" Said Sora bringing a big dish of lasagna to the table. "Let's eat" he said sitting down.

Kari ran quickly to sit across the table from Sora. Roxas sat on the side of Kari but leaving a empty seat between them. Then Axel rushed over to sit by Roxas. But Roxas got up and went on Sora's side. Then so did Axel. But then Roxas sat back in his original seat Riku sat next to Sora ending this ridiculous stupidity.

"Ha ha ha, looks like I win Roxy."

Axel rustled Roxas hair, making him pissed off.

"Alright!" "Gab a piece and chow down," yelled Sora taking a giant piece of lasagna.

Axel took a medium size slice of lasagna. And Kari took a small slice trying to not look like a pig. Sora took a bite and "Yumm" in satisfaction. Kari took a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"Wow!" "Sora, this is great!"

"Really?" "Thanks!" "Roxas and Riku don't eat my food," Sora said sticking out his tongue. "They say they don't like my lasagna." "It's supposedly gross because it has sardines, fresh seaweed, aged cheese, mustard, and whipped cream."

Kari stopped eating and stood up.

"Where is your-

"To the right down the hall," Roxas said pointing.

Kari ran leaving the room speech less.

Axel pushed his plate back.

"Sooo anyways, how old are you guys?" "We're are 16!" yelled Sora happily. "I'm 17, there 16," said Riku. "Oh, is that so, said Axel disappointed. "Hmph." "Let down?" Roxas said with a smirk. "Nope, that makes things a hole lot better." "Pervert," Roxas said in disgust.

Kari came back in the room with one hand covering her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sora still eating his lasagna. Kari twitch at the sight. "Yeah, I'm okay". Kari took her seat slowly pushing her plate back.

Ding!

"Yay!" "The pie's done!" Said Sora getting out of his seat. Everyone exchange looks. "Mom made it just for us." Kari sighed in relieve.

Sora brought the pan of cheery pie the center of the table next to the lasagna. "Enjoy everyone!"

This time everyone took a slice of pie.

"Mmmmmm cheery pie, my favorite pie." "And the pie is red which is also my favorite color." "And you know what red means Roxy." "Roxas," said Roxas annoyed. "It means seduction and love."

Roxas scoffed and rolled his.

"Roxyyyyy you that turns me on." "Whatever, just keep your horny hands off me."

Axel grinned hugely.

"Roxy, I can't fight it anymore." Axel begun to rub Roxas leg going up and down slowly.

"Hey!" "What the fuckinhell do you think your doing?" "You twisted bastard!"

Roxas stood up trying to fight the urge to knock the crap out of him. Instead he stormed off, going up stairs.

Sora, Riku and Kari sat there starring at Axel confused. "Don't look at me, the kid just went off." "Come Kari, I'm bored let's go home." "Awe your leaving," Sora said sadly. "I don't want to," Kari said giving her brother a deadly look. "But my brother's in charge, so maybe I could come back tomorrow." "Duh, you can come back!" "Great, See ya." "Bye." Kari and Axel left the house. As Axel was leaving he put a card on the couch that says his mobile number on it.

"Alright Kari what are you planning?" "What are you talking about?" "You were all giggly and flirty with the dopey kid, your planning something." "I'm not planning anything I actually like this one." "Right."

"Hey what about you!" "All over that Roxics guy." "It's Roxas!" "R-O-X-A-S!"

"Yeah he doesn't seem interested."

"That's were your wrong sis." "He is." He'll come around."

"Right."

"Anyways what about that sliver headed boy?" "Think his name's Riku?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He's close to Sora, to close."

"So your jealous."

"I'M NOT!"

"Jeez…"

" I just like there relationship."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Destroy them, you idiot!"

"Me-ow."

"I'm a get him away from Sora… permanently."

"Scandaless"

Kari smiled happily. "And it will work."


End file.
